


all埼 爱

by vicki_fiona



Category: all埼
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona
Summary: *我好变态dbq/但我快落*是群里之前发过的/鸽子精拖了几个月终于补完惹/试图混更*实际cp是我（们）x埼玉*阅读愉快
Kudos: 7





	all埼 爱

埼玉醒过来的时候发现自己正处在一片空无一人的巷道，周围隐隐传来像是哭泣低喃的声音。

自从成为了无人能挡的英雄后他再没有遇见过这种失去控制的情况，男人试探性地喊道：“有谁在吗——”

窸窣作响的角落安静了一瞬，下一秒就有粘稠的黑色液体疯狂地涌动缠上男人的身体，牢牢锁住了埼玉的四肢，将男人的双手举过头顶、双腿拉开，不明物分泌出的液体将英雄的便服腐蚀出大大小小的窟窿。

埼玉试了试握紧拳头，却愕然地发现自己的力量一点也使不上，身体像是从来没有获得过这份力量般孱弱。

“呜呜——”

“不甘心不甘心不甘心不甘心不甘心——”

……?埼玉抿住唇，他好像听见这块牵制住他的不明物发出了属于人类的语言，怪人吗？

“我明明那么喜欢你——”

“但我却碰不到你——”

“为什么他们可以那么肆无忌惮——”

“为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么——”

“我明明那么爱你——”

“啊啊啊我得不到的谁也别想得到——”

“哪怕这会毁了你——”

“啊啊老师被毁了的样子也会非常可爱吧——”

埼玉皱了皱眉，他感觉到自己的脊背因为某种不可言明的危机感渗出了冷汗。他试图挣扎，黑色的不明物禁止了瞬间，接着瞬间爆发性地疯狂耸动起来，粘腻的污物粗暴地挤进男人残破的衣料内，刚刚还只是喃喃般的低语猛然拔高，怪物高亢地尖叫起来，震的埼玉头脑一阵阵地发晕。

“哈啊、他在皱眉、瞪着我♡”

“他正在看我、不是其他人、是正在他面前的我♡”

“啊♡我如此爱着你，光是被看着我就兴奋起来了♡”

“好想要好想要好想要好想要——”

“等不及了等不及了等不及了——”

怪物从自己的身体中探出一条和大腿般粗细的触手，从埼玉的腿间穿过紧紧贴住男人的股缝，被腐蚀得摇摇欲坠的牛仔长裤和纯棉内裤随着那根触手前后的摩擦彻底断了那点点连接。

“等——唔啊——！”后知后觉反应到危机的埼玉想要阻止怪人的举动，却被对方下一秒的动作软了腰甚至不自觉发出一声他从未听过的、甚至无法想象到自己能够发出的媚叫，“哈啊……那里不行……啊——”

微凉的触手上深处无数细小的触手，顺着大触手的摆动幅度轻轻摩擦在埼玉的后穴口和性器上，像是人类真实的口交姿态，不断舔弄吃着那根完全勃起的浅色肉棒，旁边的小触手不甘示弱地吸舔着两颗鼓囊的睾丸；蹭在后穴口的触手蠢蠢欲动，分泌出更多滑腻的液体润湿了埼玉紧缩的后穴口。

埼玉不自觉绷紧了浑身的肌肉，觑觎着后穴口等触手不死心地和着黏液浅浅地探入后穴。

或许是意识到了对方需要放松，怪物分出几根触手，或探入埼玉仅剩的鞋中，分裂成几簇插入男人的指缝轻轻蹭着他的脚心；或向上分裂出两个小口，啧啧有声地吸舔着男人的乳首，将那两个粉色的乳头咬成充血通红的色情模样；剩下的则聚成男人粗壮性器的模样争先恐后地挤入埼玉的口腔，毫不犹豫地抽插起来，“噗滋噗滋”地使溢出的口水混着黏液从埼玉口中流出，淅淅沥沥地落在满是灰尘的地面。

最强的英雄喘息着，眼里只余性交的快感，他完全控制不住自己喉间溢出的浪荡吟哦，这又像是最猛烈的春药，激得侵犯自己的怪人情绪愈发高涨。

埼玉沉溺在这场淫乱的派对，过于激烈的性爱逐渐剥夺他的思维，他隐隐约约听见这只怪物、这只怪人窸窣的仿佛透着哭腔撒娇般的话语。

“我终于、得到你了。”

“我在那群人之前、哈啊，我是多么地幸福啊。”

“这样的珍宝、我居然能有资格独自占有。”

“亲爱的、我深爱的英雄，你感受到我的爱意了吗？”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你……”

埼玉终于分辨出怪人的音调，是各种各样的声音混合在一起的、男女老少，他从未听过的声音，杂糅在一起，共同诉说着这对他的、变态的情谊。

“……你们到底是谁。”埼玉发出一声短促的气音。

怪人凝滞了一瞬，它操弄的动作终于变得温柔一些，黑色的黏液附上男人的手心，像是人类那般做出十指相扣的举动，刺耳的音调在最强英雄的耳畔留下最后的喃喃。

埼玉终于昏睡过去。

英雄苏醒的时候，眼前是他家附近的巷道，身上的英雄服完好无损，仿佛刚才的一切都只是一场梦境。

埼玉握了握拳，他的力量是从未消失过那般充盈。

“埼玉老师？”改造人疑惑地注视明显心情不同往日平淡的披风侠。

“啊……没事，”埼玉转了转被手套覆盖住的左手手腕，他微笑着说道，“只是想到件好事罢了。”


End file.
